Ayana Amamoto
|romaji = Amamoto Ayana |alias = |status = Alive |gender = Female |age = 17 (Mobius) 27 (Actual) |birthday = November 11th |height = 161cm |weapon = Stun Gun (スタンガン) |wtype = Stun Gun |flower = Japanese Snake Gourd (カラスウリ) Carnation (カーネーション) |disorder = |relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed older brother |class = 2-7 |affiliation = Go-Home Club |occupation = Underground Idol (formerly) Nail Salon Worker |game = Caligula Overdose |voice = Maria Naganawa }} Ayana Amamoto is a second-year student at Kishimai High School. She has an extreme hatred toward all men to the point of being violent towards them. After she awakens to her Catharsis Effect within the Miyabi Hot Springs, she joins the Go-Home Club. Appearance Ayana has shoulder-length brown hair and eyes, and wears the Kishimai High School uniform, albeit modified. She has a two-toned colored ribbon around her neck collar, colored purple and pink. Additionally, she wears a black blouse that comes down to her calves, which also has a half-flower design in white at its top. Her shoes have white laces, and she also wears white stockings. Ayana's Catharsis Effect weapon is a large black disk with a handle at the end and four prongs on the other end. Below the handle, there is a large white flower symbol, though this is not as visible in the in-game model as it is in the illustration. She wields this stun gun with her right hand and steadies it with her left. In battle, her Catharsis Effect is usually surrounded by arcs of electricity. Her Catharsis Effect items are white gloves with a single black stripe around the tops, a visor over her eyes, and a headpiece with two prongs at the back of her head. Her Catharsis Effect also shreds her sleeves where they meet the gloves, though no other alterations occur otherwise. Personality Due to an incident that led to her entering Mobius, Ayana possesses an extreme fear of men to the point of turning violent. She cannot stand being in the presence of one and will either scream in terror or forcibly remove them from her presence. Her overall opinion of males is also very harsh. That being said, she does not go out of her way to be hateful of every male she meets. Some exceptions, such as the male Protagonist, she is comfortable being around though she does request that he keeps his distance. She also has nothing negative to say about Shogo, as she understands he shares a similar, but less severe, fear of someone of the opposite gender. She even has a high opinion of Izuru and Eiji. Ayana is otherwise very friendly and enjoys spending her time with others. She noticeably enjoys spending her time with the other female members of the Go-Home Club; especially the female protagonist. She even expresses a romantic interest in her. History Six years before entering Mobius, Ayana was a member of the Uzume Corps. Underground Idol Group, studying under her friend Himari. At this point, she still had a fear of men, but it wasn't quite as severe. She became an idol in order to get over her fear. She initially had good memories with Himari and even planned on making a big debut. That all changed when after an event, Koki Tadokoro appeared and brutally attacked Himari with a metal bat. Ayana was witness to this, but was too shocked and horrified to intervene. The attack worsened Ayana's fear of men to the point where she could no longer interact with her father or brother properly. Out of consideration for her feelings, her brother married his girlfriend earlier than planned and her father moved into a separate apartment. He often sent her letters since he couldn't speak with her directly, but Ayana couldn't find it in herself to reply to them. She eventually heard from a friend that her father had collapsed. Ayana had believed this to be her fault entirely, and eventually she encountered Mu. When she arrived in Mobius, everyone appeared to be female to her. She lived a blissful life of ignorance like everyone else, but she felt that there was someone she needed to write back to. This served as the catalyst to her discovering the truth of Mobius and became a target to the Digiheads. Gallery File:Ayana_Rough.jpeg|Rough Draft of Ayana Amamoto Ayana_Concept_Attack.jpeg|Motion Image of Ayana in battle Category:Characters Category:Amamoto Ayana